Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-68.104.226.236-20130217230745/@comment-2170890-20130217235929
To be honest, I can't find that much in the previous MLPs that was girly, and when I do - it's usually something that FIM has done as well. The only time it looked girly in a bad way is one episode of My Little Pony Tales which had an entire scene that was very sterotypical anti-boys, and it had no real relovence to the actual episode. However, MLPT is usually a lot more ballanced, so I just viewed it as a bad episode, where no writer knew what he or she was doing - it was the Putting Your Hoof Down of MLPT. (sorry if you liked that episode) Many episodes of MLP:FIM are directly inspired from pre-FIM episodes; Friendship is Magic and The Ticket Master both being inspired by entire episodes. The basic format of what personalities each main pony has was solidified in MLPT, but attempted in earlier G1, and it continued in G3, and G4 (G4 is FIM). There would always be something a long the lines of; An inteligent pony, a action loving pony, a kindhearted pony (who may or may not love nature, and/or animals) a silly fun loving pony, an elegant pony... it's the same. All FIM does (and I love it for it) is takes out the best element of all previous MLP generations and puts it in one place, it is like the ultimate fantribute series - which is actually what Lauren wanted it to be. G1 gave MLP:FIM it's adventurous element - Good vs Evil, the fact that ponies can actually have a fighting spirit, and can be very heroically awesome. Seriously, G1's pilot had a decapitation implied - very clearly, so even if Shrek fans were right, and kids can't understand what is right in front of them (they can) they would have understood this - it is spelled out very clearly. This is girly to you? MLPT (which is the "new" G1, and nothing to do with G2, and yes I know that makes no sense) gave MLP:FIM it's lessons in life element. All the ponies learn something at the end of each episode, and the basic format is very similar to how MLP:FIM ended up. G3 gave MLP:FIM it's adorableness, and fantasy element. It stopped trying to find ways to justify us relating to the, and just relate to them as they them naturally (G1 included humans as a bridge between us and the ponies - if they can befriend ponies, why can't I, it was to give us hope. MLPT humanized the ponies themselves, but took it a step too far) G3 just gave us ponies that we could relate to, and I really felt like I knew them personally as I watched the episodes; the adorable storylines, that actually left me with the feeling like I learned something about myself as well as the ponies - is exactly how I feel when I watch FIM. It gave us the idea of a fantasy world, even more so than the previous gens had intended (G1 was fantasy-ish, but MLPT was just our world with ponies) G3 attempt to bridge the gap, and G4 picked up where it left off.